Clan War Leagues
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- Summary *Clan War Leagues is a feature that was added in the Version 11 update on October 23rd, 2018. *In War Leagues, groups of 8 clans compete against each other to progress through the leagues, as well as win rewards. The highest leagues offer the biggest rewards and show that the clans in them are the best of the best! ---- How Leagues Work *Each League runs once per season, at roughly the same time as each other. *Once every season, there will be a two-day League sign-up period, where Clans can sign up for the War Leagues. *Once a Clan has signed up, they will be placed in a group with seven other Clans in the same league as the Clan is. *After the group has been set, the War League begins, and lasts for eight days. The Clans will begin a round-robin tournament, where each Clan battles every opposing Clan once. *At the end of the War League period, the best performing Clans in the group will be promoted to the next higher league, while the worst performing Clans will be demoted to the next lower league. *Players receive League Medals as rewards for their participation in the War League, and these medals can be spent on various items. ---- Sign-Up Period *When the Clan War Leagues begin, there will be a two-day sign-up period. During this period, the leader who enters the Clan into signing up must choose a roster of players who will enter the League. The roster must consist of at least 15 players, though the roster can include everyone in the Clan (i.e. 50 players), provided they are eligible for war. *If the Clan is in Master League I or below (or is unranked), the leader can choose between doing 15v15 wars or 30v30 wars if the roster is large enough for the latter. Clans in the Champion Leagues will only be able to do 15v15 wars. *Anyone in the roster will be able to play in the War Leagues. Anyone outside the roster cannot participate in the War Leagues (though they can still play an outside role, by for example donating troops for attacks in the League). *During the sign-up period, regular Clan Wars will be unavailable, though ongoing wars can still continue. Clans in ongoing wars will not be able to sign up until the war is concluded. *Once a Clan has signed up for the War Leagues, they are placed in the League they are in. **Clans that sign up for the first time will be placed in a League based on the strength of the top 15 or 30 players in the roster, depending on the size of the war the Clan has chosen. Depending on this strength, the Clans can be placed as high as Master League I. *Clans that do not sign up for the War Leagues can still play regular Clan Wars and Friendly Wars during the War League period. *Anyone not in a Clan's War League roster can participate in normal Clan Wars and Friendly Wars in another Clan. They can even join another Clan's roster so as long as that Clan has not yet signed up. **Players in a Clan's roster can still participate in Clan Wars and Friendly Wars, but only in a Clan that did not sign up for the War Leagues. To do so, however, the player must leave their Clan and join the Clan doing the regular wars. **Players can only be in one Clan's War League roster at any one time. Once they have been signed up by the leader for a particular Clan, their War League participation is only limited to that Clan. The player will only be eligible for War League rewards in the Clan he/she participates in. ---- The War League *Each group in a War League consists of eight Clans. *Each War League lasts for eight days, during which each Clan will participate in seven wars; one war against each opposing Clan. **In rare cases, groups in War Leagues might consist of fewer than eight clans, due to insufficient clans remaining in the matchmaking pool. The duration of the War League and number of wars is reduced accordingly to fit the smaller group size, such that each Clan still wars against each other Clan once in the league. *Once a group has been formed, preparation day for the first war begins. *During each preparation day, two things are done: **The leader chooses 15 or 30 members (depending on the size of the war) from the roster to enter the war; **Participants can donate defensive Clan Castle troops to one another, like in a regular Clan War. They only need to be in the roster to donate; they do not have to participate in the war itself. *Once a preparation day ends, the battle day for a war begins. At the same time, a new preparation day for the next war begins, unless all seven preparation days have passed. *To summarise, a schedule for the War Leagues would be as follows: **Day 1: preparation day for the 1st war; **Day 2: preparation day for the 2nd war, and battle day for the 1st war; **Day 3: preparation day for the 3rd war, and battle day for the 2nd war; **...and so on, until Day 8, where only battle day for the 7th war occurs. **There is often a buffer period (which may last minutes or hours) between the end of a preparation day and the start of the preparation day for the next war. As such, the timing of the wars may be offset by several hours between the start and end of a league. *During each battle day in the War League, each player gets only one attack. This is in contrast to regular Clan Wars, where players can use two attacks. *Aside from being in a league setting, Clans can still earn war loot and Clan XP in the same way as they do in a Clan War. Players can earn war loot that they've won even if they leave the Clan before the relevant war concludes. **War loot earned from a war league attack is double the amount earned from attacks in regular Clan Wars. This is likely to compensate for the fact that players only have one attack in each war. However, the amount of Clan XP earned does not change. ---- Season Info File:CWL Info1.JPG|The Group tab shows the current standing of Clans in the Group File:CWL Info2.JPG|Tapping on a Clan's stars shows a breakdown of how their War Stars were earned File:CWL Info3.JPG|The Rounds tab is a quick way to check what happened in the Wars between other Clans in your Group File:CWL Info4.JPG|The Clan tab is a great way to keep tabs on how your Clan mates are performing. *Clans compete to obtain the most stars, as that is the first criteria for rankings in the league. Aside from stars obtained normally, clans will receive a 10-star bonus for winning a war. *During a League, anyone can view the standings of each clan in the League under "Group", and also the scores of each war in "Rounds", including those wars involving other clans. *Under the "Clan" tab, players can view the statistics of how each member in the roster performed so far in the league, breaking down the number of stars collected by each member, the total destruction accrued, and the number of attacks completed. *Players can navigate between the seven wars by seven buttons in the War League interface; each number corresponds to a war, in the order your Clan fights them in. There are three symbols that can appear on top of each number: **A colored tick appears for each completed war. The tick is colored green if your clan won that war, red if your clan lost that war, and white (?) if your clan tied that war. **A shield with a sword in front signifies a war in which a battle day is ongoing. **A shield with a gear in front signifies a war in which a preparation day is ongoing. **If a number has no symbol above it, it signifies an upcoming war where preparation day has not started yet. ---- Results *At the end of the War League, each clan will either remain in their own league, get promoted to the next higher league, or get demoted to the next lower league, based on their performance relative to others in their league. *Clans are ranked by number of stars won (including bonus stars won by winning a war). If Clans have the same number of stars, then the tiebreaker would be the total destruction accrued throughout the course of the league. *Depending on the league, the clans in the group with the most stars will be promoted to a higher league, while the clans in the group with the least stars will be demoted to a lower league. The table below illustrates how many clans are promoted and demoted from each league. **While Clans may be "unranked" prior to joining a War League for the first time, once they have joined, they cannot be demoted from Bronze League III. **Likewise, as Champion League I is the highest league, clans cannot be promoted from that league. **The table only applies for groups with eight clans; for groups with fewer than eight clans, fewer clans may be demoted or none at all, depending on the group size (?). For example, in Champion League I, a group of 6 clans will only see 1 clan demoted. *The number of League Medals awarded for each league position is shown in the first table below. **There is a pattern for the medal rewards: ***Each league has a difference in medal rewards between consecutive positions. This difference is fixed for a particular division (Bronze, Silver, Gold, etc.), and starts at 2 in Bronze Leagues, going up to 7 in Champion Leagues. ***The medal rewards for the 7th-placed clan of a league is equal to the medal rewards for the 1st-placed clan of the previous league; this excludes Bronze I, whose top prize is 34 medals for 1st place. *Each player in each clan's roster receives League Medals depending on how the clan performed in the league, and how many stars the player earned. Players earn a percentage of the full medal rewards for scoring certain numbers of stars (fractions are rounded to the nearest integer (?)), see the second table below for information: *At the end of the War League, the Clan leader or Co-leader(s) can choose to award bonuses of League Medals to players in the roster as he/she desires. They will have a base number of bonuses to award, and gains one more bonus to award for every war win. The number of bonuses, as well as the size of the bonus, depends on the League of the Clan they participated in. **The leader or co-leader(s) have 21 days to choose the players that will be awarded the bonuses, and must award all the bonuses at the same time. **Once decided to whom the rewards are given, the players will be notified in Clan chat which players were awarded the bonuses. **The bonuses can be awarded to anyone in the roster, even players who have left or were kicked out of the clan. ---- League Medals *When you finish reading the Clan War Leagues tutorial by the Villager, you'll be given 50 League Medals. *After the tutorial, League Medals are obtained through the methods as explained above: **By winning a war against another Clan in the group, or **By scoring stars against players in the opposing clans, or **By being awarded a bonus by the Clan leader. *League Medals can be spent in a special section of the Home Village shop. They can be used to purchase various items, which are listed below. Some items, particularly the decorations, require the player's Clan to be a certain league in order to be unlocked. *The Hammers have a 7-day cooldown; once one is purchased, the player will have to wait 7 days before purchasing another hammer of the same type. The player can still purchase hammers of other types during this period, but will be subject to their respective cooldowns. *Players can only have up to 2,500 League Medals at a time. If the player earns any more, the excess will be converted into Gems; one Gem will be earned for every 10 medals in excess. This should be avoided, as players can buy a Resource Potion for 10 medals and then sell it for 10 gems (although this is not a good trade either). de:Clankriegsliga Category:Gameplay Category:Clans